Un día para hombres de Emmett
by Koko7180
Summary: .:TRADUCCIÓN:. Emmett trata de disfrutar de un día a solas... 'disfrutar' es la palabra clave. ONESHOT.


**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La autora del oneshot es Mayura-Hikari-09, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Por fin... paz y tranquilidad.

Que es toda una hazaña en una casa llena de vampiros con oídos súper sensibles.

Pero déjame explicarte... la razón de que mi casa esté en silencio fue porque estaba vacío. Jasper había acompañado a Alice en su última excursión de compras (sólo para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos-'ahogadme por favor'). Carlisle y Esme estaban haciendo... algo. Edward estaba con Bella y Rosalie...

Ahora que lo pienso... no sé dónde está Rosalie.

Ah, bueno, yo tengo mi paz y tranquilidad y, maldición, ¡iba a disfrutar de ella!

Encendí la televisión de alta definición que estaba situada en medio de nuestra sala de estar, me dejé caer en el no-tan-tan-cómodo sofá de Edward, y el juego de fútbol me absorbió rápidamente.

Yo prefiero el rugby al béisbol, hay muchos más golpes. Mi favorito es el hockey.

Afortunadamente, no me había perdido mucho, ya que había empezado hace sólo unos minutos. Dejé que el caos que veía se apoderase de mí, tanto es así que no me di cuenta cuando Rosalie se inclinó y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"¿Eh?" La miré a sus preciosos ojos dorados. "Oh, hola... ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Nada importante" respondió ella, rodeando el sofá para sentarse a mi lado, poniendo sus piernas sobre mi regazo. "¿Otro juego?" Ella rodó los ojos. "Eres tan previsible, Emmett..."

Eso me molestó. Amo a Rosalie. Realmente lo hago. Pero realmente, realmente, _realmente_ ¡quería disfrutar de este juego en paz! Apreté los dientes, con ganas de hacer mi molestia evidente, pero no siendo _demasiado_ obvio. "Bueno ... ya sabes que yo adoro el rugby".

Ella o lo escuchó o lo ignoró, o simplemente no le importaba. "¿Podrías elegir un deporte más Neanderthal para adorar?"

"Bueno... yo creo que es muy interesante. Y organizado. Te sorprendería la mucha estrategia–"

"Me aburre, Emmett. No me importa."

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas? " Murmuré.

"Porque cariño, ¡quiero pasar tiempo contigo!" Se acurrucó junto a mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Normalmente, la habría atraído más hacia mí, y le acariciaría sus cabellos de oro... pero lo de hoy no era normal. Normalmente la abrazaría mientras escuchaba a Edward y Jasper discutir sobre qué equipo ganaría cuando me podría importar una mierda y disfrutaría del juego sin saber las estadísticas... a menos que se hubiese dinero de por medio.

Hoy... hoy podía disfrutar del juego en paz sin los dos cerebritos luchando "intelectualmente". Los combates más aburridos de todos. Odio las discusiones a menos que alguien terminase con los dientes delanteros hechos trizas.

¡No dejaría que Rosalie arruinase mi día masculino!

"Rosie... cariño. Mis pies hormiguean. ¿Podrías ir a buscar que la crema de pies a la bolsa de Carlisle?"

Levantó una perfecta ceja. "Tus pies no pueden hormiguear, Emmett."

Maldición. "Um... me duele el ojo. Creo que hay algo en él... ¿me pasas las gotas para los ojos?"

Ella me miró con recelo, ¡maldita por ser tan perspicaz!, pero luego se fue a encontrar las gotas de los ojos.

Tomé el momento como una ventaja. Rosalie no tendría ni idea de donde tenía Carlisle esas cosas. Me acerqué a la TV, la desenchufé y me la llevé a la otra habitación (con un sofá... no puede haber rugby sin un sofá). La conecté de nuevo y encontré la estación. Yo ya estaba tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido mientras estaba escapando de Rosalie cuando –

"¿Emmett? ¡Emmett! He encontrado las gotas... ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Um ... mejor iluminación", le dije, poco convincente. "Y mi ojo está mejor ahora, gracias cariño."

"Oh ... vale". Ella se acomodó contra mí, rizando un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo, todo el tiempo charlando sobre... nada.

Podía sentir mis cejas uniéndose poco a poco en mi frente. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo voy a disfrutar mi día para hombres con una charla de mujeres?!

Traté de no escucharla ... pero era imposible. ¿Cómo demonios hace eso? ¡¿Cómo demonios puedo ignorar a todos los demás en el mundo cuando quiero, pero no a Rosalie?!

Si alguien dice "porque estás enamorado de ella", te cazaré, te encontraré, y te convertiré en una galletita humanos. A menos que seas un vampiro o un hombre lobo. Entonces serás un vampiro galletita o un hombre lobo galletita... que no sabría muy bien, la verdad

Lo que sea.

"Eh, Emmett, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Um ..." Esta es una situación difícil. Mentir y no tener mi día para hombres (o lo que queda de él). O decir la verdad y conseguir ser golpeado en la cara por mi -a veces- mujer. Hmmm...

El día para hombres es importante.

También lo es Rosalie.

Ella lo superará.

Ella _es_ terca.

No me importa.

Tu funeral.

"Rosalie... estoy tratando de ver el partido"

Ella ladeó la cabeza como diciendo, "¿Y...?"

"Solo... con paz y tranquilidad, ¿_por favor_?" Traté de poner los ojos de cachorro (muy probablemente sin éxito).

Esperé la furia legendaria de mi Rosalie. Conocida por desintegrar el mal, los hombres malos que se cruzan con ella y ponerla muy, muy, muy cabreada, es como una furia como nadie la ha visto.

En su lugar, me dice "Oh, está bien. Tengo que ajustar tu Jeep de todos modos. Te veo más tarde, cuando nos vayamos de caza." Me besó en la parte superior de mi cabeza y se alejó, tarareando alegremente.

Bien ... um. ¿Pero qué c-?

¡¿Dónde está la furia?! ¡¿Y La furia legendaria?! Si hubiese sabido que ella iba a ser tan amable no me habría movido a este maldito sofá, ¡porque es muy incómodo!

Ahora, estoy molesto y enfadado... no _puedo_ disfrutar de mi día para hombres.

Maldición.

¡Maldita sea ....

¡GAH!

"Hey... Rosalie... ¿necesitas un ayudante?"

* * *

_¡Hey! ¿No os lo esperabais, no? Después de anunciarlo y de no haberlo subido hasta hoy... lo siento,m de veras, he tenido algunos problemas. También he subido hoy el epílogo de **atascados** (la historia está en mi profile =) ._

_Sin nada más que decir, espero que os guste tanto como a mí._

_Un besazo enorme,_

_Tamara_


End file.
